Sam and Max: Interdimentional Police
by tytoon
Summary: Sam and Max go against villians and antagonists from varios video games,cartoons, memes and more!
1. Chapter one:After the end

And now for something completely different from happy tree friends for once

Just needed a little break from writing for that show for a while so I am trying out some Sam and max fan fiction this is going to be a regular series of one shot in which the duo tackle various series.

For reference this takes place right after the end of the last season in the ending where they enter the elevator.

* * *

Chapter 1 After the End

The two stepped into the elevator for the second time since Sam forgot his hat. Max hit every single button on the elevator and they began traveling through time.

"It's great to have you back little buddy." Said Sam

"You too, so lemme get this straight in this universe I get telepathic powers and get blown up by my robots"

Sam nodded.

"Cool! Though it's good thing I remembered this thing" Max knocked the side of the elevator

"Funny thing though we lost the elevator on one of the many adventures we had with it and then it came back good as new just like a..a."

"Dues Ex machina"

"Don't say that again Sam"

"Eh" Sam shrugged

The elevator stopped inside the duos office the two walked out slightly confused.

"Hmm I of all the places we could end up… ah well we can just try again right Max"

"Right" replied Max

Sam looked around the office

"Hey now that I think about it. The office seems to be a lot more in order since we left don't you think Max?"

Something got Sam's attention

"Hmm, maybe where in the past Sam or maybe the _future."_

"I don't think the future, or the past for that matter looks like the inside of a lava lamp little buddy."

They both looked out the windows, the landscape was a disgusting yet strangely lovely mix of green and orange anything in the distance could not be seen due to a pea soup colored fog obscuring the sky.

"Uhh Max I think we should go back in the…"

Predictably just as he said that the elevator disappeared and strangely with no one inside.

"Uh oh" The two said.

Just then the door way flew open, smoke bellowing out and with a slightly humanoid shadowy standing in front of them, obscured in the smoke.

"Hello" Said the Stranger the voice low as a smoking tuba player.

The two drawled there weapons to face the apparition in the door way.

"This is gonna be fun Sam!"


	2. Chapter Two: IT'S A TRAP

**I'm glad I managed to get this out with all the computer chaos I've been having .**

* * *

"Get Ready Max!" Sam spoke handgun pointed at the door. "Who knows what kind of hideous otherworldly creature could emerge from that smoke!" He called. Both of them tensed up, ready to shoot at any moment, well _MORE _ready to shoot than normal.

The thing in the doorway started to emerge from the thick smoke. It then started bellowing a thick cough. It was then that Max lost his virtually non existent nerve and emptied his pistol wildly in the direction of the doorway. "DIE THING DIE!" He Cried as he did so. Not a single shot hit.

The thing stopped coughing and the smoke started to dissipate. Finally the creature emerged from the door way revealing it's true form.

"DEAR GOD SAM IT'S HORRIBLE, SHOOT IT!" Max yelled while Sam holstered his revolver. "Oh quit it Max it's just a middle aged woman." Sam said.

And indeed it was a Middle aged woman standing in the door way with at least four near burnt out cigarettes clutched in between her knuckles. Max finally deemed this not a treat and decided to at least temporarily stop trying to kill her.

The woman did one last cough, pulled out an inhaler and used it. "Ahh that's better, now like I was saying… hello. Oh and would you please trying to shoot me it's quite annoying." The mysterious woman said in a slightly higher but still unnaturally low and hoarse voice.

"So why on gods gray earth did you bring us here." Said Sam obviously irritated.

"Just follow me sonny and I will talk about it on the way." The woman said causing both of them to cringe at her voice but followed none the last.

The two trekked through the familiar stairwell and hall ways of their office. "I brought you here because the infinite universes have many problems, evil creatures and people and the problems associated with them are really getting me all worked up." She said as she opened the front door of the building revealing a great pathway leading to several portals to various unknown locations. The whole place looked a lot like the penal zone making Sam very unease he had seen enough of it in the five minutes he had been there.

"Speaking of which who are you exactly" Sam asked.

"I go by many names but from where you are from the closest would be Fate" She said.

Sam stopped astonished for a moment. Who knows what kind of power she could wield and why on earth or any other places did she bring them here. "Be careful Max this path doesn't have guard rails and I don't wont to loose you again especially from falling for eternity." He then looked around realizing he had forgot something. "Hey where's Max?"

"Uh huh uh huh" A faint voice could be heard.

"Hey Max Catch up" Sam yelled to Max who was way back on the path sitting down and appearing to be in surprisingly deep though . Max stopped, and ran back towards Sam and Fate. "Stale eggs and floor tile shavings" Max Said as he approached .

"What on earth are you talking about Max" Sam said to him confused.

"The taste of the path way I was Gnawing on of coarse, I take this kind of thing very seriously." Max said.

"Oh… uh anyway back on topic, so your Fate" Sam said.

"As close as your gonna get sonny" She cough again and inhaled deeply on her fistful of cigarettes.

"I always thought the fates would look a lot uh, you know" Sam struggled to think of

"Younger, easier on the eyes, A _Mary Sue_ perhaps oh you mortals!" She Ranted.

"A Mary wha-" Sam started but stopped as she continued.

"Always thinking running the universi is soooo easy that you can maintain eternal youth and figure forever ugh." She snorted in disgust. By this time they had reached the cross roads of the portal paths in it was a small desk with a comfortable chair behind it. Sitting in front was two much less comfortable looking chair nonetheless the duo took there seats just as she did.

"Anyway I'm sure you are wondering why I brought you here. No?"

Sam was unsure how to respond he nodded then shook his head then nodded fortunately she answered for him. "I brought you here because, like I said running about three dozen universes isn't exactly an easy job so much paper work and assignments so I decided to take a vacation."

"Where to?" Max asked but he wasn't really paying attention, or you know caring. "Hawaii where else." She Answered "If there's one thing your universe is good at, it would be tropical paradises. Anyway I need you too look over my quadrant of universes and do what ever assignment I might get."

"Wait" Sam interrupted "_Your quadrant?" _

"_Will you please have some patents, and yes my quadrants there are other fates that look after other types of universes. Before you asked I was assigned to the junk Earth universes the ones with the kind of stuff that Nerdy girlfriendless Teenagers look up and talk about on there computers." She spat and then coughed repeatedly _

_Max's eyes went wide with anticipation. "Ohh boy Sam this is going to be even more fun than I thought!" Sam gave Max a scolding glare. "Max I don't think that's the kind of stuff she was talking about!" He gulped. "Um well I hope not."_

_Fate Rolled her eyes dismissing the thought. "I will be gone for three to four weeks, assignments come randomly so I don't know how many you will get, they will get sent in through that." She pointed to a large mail box that sprouted up from the path way. _

"_Now I can't give you any of my powers so you will need to intervene directly, but I'm sure that won't be a problem?" She enquired. "Not at all Max's fourth favorite activity is being direct." Sam said. "Actually Sam in my universe it's more of a fifth." "You really are different from my old little buddy."_

_Just as Sam said that a new portal opened up just behind the desk. "OH! That's my taxi!" Fate said surprised, she stood up and a suitcase appeared in her hand. "You can sleep in the office, there's leftovers in the fridge you can heat up, no staying up past nine!" She rattled as she made for the portal. "Don't worry about the assignments they will explain all the preparation in detail!" _

"_Wait! What do we get for all this!" Yelled Max as she stepped in. "Redemption of course!" She answered. "Redemption what does that even-" The portal closed and we find ourselves looking upon a dog in a suit and a Rabbity thing standing in the middle of the crossroads of the universi, tasked with maintaining it. Let us begin. _


End file.
